Monster
by KuroNekoShoujo
Summary: VERY DARK FIC! Non-con/rape. Takes place during episode 8 of the anime. What might have happened during Shito's meeting with Toho at the aquarium.


**Umm...hi everyone! This is my first Zombie Loan fanfic, and to be quite honest...it scares the hell out of me that something like this came out of my head. To say that this fic is dark would be the understatement of the century. This fic isn't just dark, it's completely pitch black!**

**But, despite the fact that writing this has caused me to seriously question my mental health, I hope you all enjoy it! So, for those of you who were not completely scared off by my introduction, on with the fic!**

**Oh, and just so you know, this little oneshot fits in to episode 8 of the anime series, and is my version of what happened between Toho and Shito during their little meeting at the aquarium.**

**Warning: FREAKIN' DARK FIC! Major non-con/rape. No like, no read.**

**Disclaimer: Well, if I did own Zombie Loan, which I don't, I think it's safe to say that it would definitely have a MUCH higher rating...**

* * *

"Now, let us break in the monster."

It was not the first time Shito had heard such words. In fact, he had come to expect them. Demon. Mistake. Freak of nature. _Monster_. All were names that he had been called since the day he was born.

The reality of what he was, however, was much more grim. Shito was a tool. A weapon. Something to be broken. Something to be used. Something to be feared. But never something to cared for. Never something to be loved.

After all, who was he, a monster born among the dead, to expect the privileges of the living?

"Kneel right there, Shito-sama."

Knowing that he did not have the right, or the power, to refuse, the raven-haired teen reluctantly did as he was told, closing his eyes as he did so. It was an old game Shito had played since he was very young. If he couldn't see it, he could pretend it wasn't real. He could pretend it was all just a nightmare. Besides, while Shito knew insolence would only cause him more pain, it didn't mean he had to watch what he knew was coming next.

Toho smiled. "Very good, Shito-sama. What an obedient monster you are today." The Chinese man's voice was deceptively warm, but Shito knew that, were he to open his eyes and look up at Toho's face, those slitted eyes would be little more than shards of ice.

"Let us test just how far that obedience goes, shall we?"

Shito forced his mind to remain blank as he heard the rustle of fabric that signified the clasps of Toho's robes being undone. He fought back against the panic that threatened to overwhelm him at the sound of Toho's footsteps drawing him ever nearer to where Shito knelt.

The dark-haired boy could almost feel the heat coming off Toho's body as the man stopped only a few inches away from him. Keeping his eyes squeezed shut, Shito fought to suppress the nausea that welled up inside him when he felt something hot and hard pressed against his face.

"You know what to do, Shito-sama. And should you dare to bite me, I'll make you curse the fact that you cannot die."

Slowly, and without opening his eyes, Shito reached up and took the hard organ in his hand, guiding it into his mouth. Almost instantly he had to fight down his gag reflex as eager hips made to thrust into the wet heat of his mouth. Succeeding in relaxing his throat muscles, the crimson-eyed boy dutifully sucked at the member thrusting in and out of his mouth.

When Toho's orgasm finally hit, it caught Shito by surprise. Choking, Shito fell back on his hands and knees, coughing and spitting the foul tasting seed out onto the floor.

After a few minutes Shito finally stopped gagging and collapsed onto the floor, panting for breath. _Please. Please let him be finished for today_, Shito prayed to whatever god would hear him. He didn't think he could take anymore of this. Not today.

Unfortunately for Shito, it appeared that, if there was a god, he had not heard his prayer.

"Stand up, Shito-sama," Toho ordered, still slightly breathless from his previous orgasm. Shito, his eyes once again squeezed shut, stood up, making sure his back was facing Toho.

"Strip."

Once again, Shito obeyed without a word, slowly removing his clothes. First his shoes and socks, then his shirt, then his pants...

No sooner had the dark-haired boy removed his last piece of clothing than he felt a strong hand grab him by the back of his neck and slam him face first up against the glass wall of the fish tank. Shito made sure his eyes remained firmly closed, but he could not suppress the shudder of terror and revulsion that went through his body as Toho's hands felt and groped over every inch of his flesh.

The Chinese man chuckled. "Like that do you, Shito-sama?" he purred, rubbing his renewed arousal against Shito's entrance. "Then you'll absolutely _love_ this," and without another word, or even a minute amount of preparation or lubrication, Toho entered the smaller boy in one, brutal thrust.

Shito bit his lip hard enough to draw blood to hold back his scream of agony. Without giving him any time to adjust, Toho set a hard, fast pace, thrusting in and out of Shito's tight channel with all the ferocity he could manage.

"How does it feel, Shito-sama?" Toho whispered huskily next to Shito's ear, never faltering in his brutal pace. "How does it feel to be used by another man? How does it feel to be reduced to nothing? I wonder what would happen if those little 'friends' of yours could see you now, playing the part of the whore. After all, that's all you'll ever be good for. And this part of you," he grunted with an especially hard thrust, "Is the only part that will ever have any value."

"Though I will say this for you, Shito-sama," the Chinese man continued, his thrusts growing more and more erratic, "Even after all these years, you still have the best hole around. Always so tight..." Toho moaned, and finally came, spending his seed for a second time, deep inside of Shito.

When the taller man finally pulled out and stepped away from him, Shito could do nothing but slump to the floor. He was dimly aware of Toho retrieving his clothes and getting dressed, and then slowly approaching where Shito lay motionless.

Kneeling down next to the slightly trembling boy, Toho whispered, "This was certainly a most enjoyable visit, Shito-sama. We will have to do this again...very soon." And with that, the Chinese man straightened up, turned toward the exit, and left, without even another glance in Shito's direction.

He had no idea how long he lay there, silently trembling and fighting back tears he absolutely refused to let fall. No, he would never give Toho the satisfaction of being the cause of his tears. Not ever again.

Eventually, Shito managed to work up the strength to crawl over to where his clothes lay in a heap on the floor and slowly redress himself, wincing and even softly crying out as he did so. When he was finally fully clothed again, he carefully stood up and, leaning heavily on the wall for balance, made his way to the door and left the room.

As Shito slowly made his way back to the dormitory, he thought over what had just happened. Really, it was pathetic that something like this still had such a profound effect on him. After all, it was certainly not the first time it had happened, and, if what Toho said had any merit, it would not be the last. So why was he still reduced to a trembling, terrified mess after every time? Why did it still take every ounce of self-control he had not flinch away from any touch, be it friendly or otherwise? He shouldn't be like this. He should be above it. He should be stronger. He should be...

"That bastard," Shito choked out, once again fighting back tears, "Did whatever the hell he wanted..."

No, it didn't matter how many times it happened, Shito knew he would never get used to it. It would always hurt, in more ways than one. And after all, wasn't the pain something he deserved? He was a zombie, a creature that went against nature. And worse still, he hunted down his own kind for money. He didn't even have Chika's redeeming ability of guiding souls to Heaven, for all he was capable of was damning them to Hell.

So of course he had deserved everything that happened. He was a zombie. A bounty hunter. An instrument of damnation.

A monster.

* * *

**Well, there it is. The most disturbing fanfic I have ever written. I'd like to make this perfectly clear. I most certainly DO NOT hate Shito. He's actually my favorite character. But, being the sadist that I am, I enjoy torturing my favorite characters. Sucks for poor Shito, but hey, that's life (erm...well, after life, in his case).**

**I truly hope you enjoyed the fic, and if you did, or even if you didn't, please please please please PLEASE let me know in a review! I am a review junkie! I live off reviews! Please give me my fix!**

**Ta ta for now, my lovelies!**

**~Neko-chan~**


End file.
